Aphrodite or Jashin?
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Aphrodite used to be the Goddess of Love, Beauty, The Hunt and Wolves, but when Zeus gave away her power, besides Love and Beauty, to Apollo and Artemis, she decides to hide her true self. She makes an illusion to hide herself. So what happens when the other Olympians decide to have Apollo follow her around, what happens?


Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight

Aphrodite used to be the Goddess of Love, beauty, The Hunt, Archery, and Wolves but when Apollo and Artemis were born, Zeus decided to give away her power over The Hunt, Archery, and Wolves to the twins. To say she was mad was a mass understatement. She was Enraged! Even though it had been about 500 years since that, she was still angry. He had taken her Hunters, her daughter, away from her. He took her powers. He took her history away from her. Nobody prayed to her anymore only for love and beauty. She hated it. But she put it all behind a mask of a girly-girl love stuck goddess.

Only when she was in her room did she take it off. She hated her blonde hair and green eyes that were part of the mask. She loved her black choppy hair and amber gold eyes. She hated being short with the mask, but she loved her real height of about 6'1''. Nobody even remembered her being different. They all thought she had always looked like her mask. They didn't remember her being a redneck. She hated wine, but loved beer. She hated fancy cars, but loved her trucks. She remembered going in her truck and going mud blogging or taking a ride on her four-wheeler. She hated being given money but loved when it worked for. She hated dresses, skirts, high heels, and make-up. She loved old ripped up and grease and oil stained clothes.

She walked to her manor as she thought. When she got to the manor, she put her hand on a certain brick and it sunk in. The door unlocked and she walked in. That was on every manor she had. The inside looked what people would expect. It was all pink and glittery. She walked all the way to the end of the house. She tapped along the floor with her foot till she heard a thunk. She opened and jumped down, not noticing a certain sun god following her with a camera. She walked down the tunnel till it opened to a staircase leading up. She walked up the stairs and went through the door at the then waved her hand over her self and vanished the glamour. She relaxed for the first time since she woke up.

The room she was in was a kitchen that was built for a cabin. She walked through the hallway till she got to the front door and went out of it to sit on her front porch. She sat in her mud stained pants with a ripped t-shirt. She made a beer appear and using her teeth opened then spit the cap in a trash can. "Ah, Finally home sweet home. I can finally relax." She said as she took a swig of her beer.

Meanwhile the Gods and Goddess watching were shocked that the Aphrodite that they thought was real was only a glamour. They watched as she finished her beer and threw it away. Her cabin had furs everywhere and had weapons hanging on the walls. They were shocked at what she said next.

" Sweet Chaos, I hate Zeus. I still can't believe that he took away my history, my domain, and gave to those damn twins. He took away my Hunters, my daughters in all but blood and sealed their memories.I barely get prayed to anymore for being the Goddess of Hunt, Archery and Wolves. Only my little pups still pray to me for the gift that I gave them in secret. My temple even fell. Maybe I should transform into my Japanese counterpart. I still love that one more than any of my domains. Yeah I think I'll be Jashin for awhile while I visit my pups. It has been about 40 years since I have seen them. I wonder how they will react if I go visit them. I hope Billy-Pup is still okay." She said as she sat up.

In a flash of light Aphrodite disappeared and Jashin appeared in her place. Jashin had silver hair and black eyes. She had a pendent in the shape of a circle with an upside down triangle in it. She was wearing a black robed with real blood stains on it. She had a serpent curled around her shoulders that had her sign on its head. She had a three bladed scythe on her back that was black and silver that was dripping blood. There was a dragon head on the top of it. When she smiled you could see she had fangs. Jashin wasn't wearing shoes so you could see that her footsteps were made of blood. Jashin also had black claws.

Suddenly there was a person kneeling in front of Jashin. He had silver hair and purple eyes. He had a bloody stave in his hand and a person lying next to him dying. He had black and white skin that looked like a skeleton. The man looked up with a devoted look in his eyes. He quickly bowed to Jashin as she was his Goddess. "Jashin-Sama, have I done you good with this sacrifice? Is it to your standards?" said the man. "Yes Hidan-Kun you have me good. It is to my standards and beyond, my Hidan. You may go. There will be a gift for you when you wake up my Hidan." Said Jashin, kneeling down and kissing his forehead and leaving a bloody kiss there.


End file.
